


Just Friends

by kkyugyeom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkyugyeom/pseuds/kkyugyeom
Summary: Minghao and Junhui are friends, just friends.But that's what they fake.





	Just Friends

Junhui and i are best friends, the best and more connected i would say.

Since i came to Korea, he was the only that helped and stayed with me.  
Perhaps it's because we are chinese;  
Possibly it's because we are dancers;  
Maybe it's because it's us.

We have a really strong friendship, nothing can separe us -even our complains-, we are together all the time, laughing and joking around.

When i feel alone, when i'm not feeling alone, when i'm hungry, when i'm not hungry, when i'm sleeping, when i'm not sleeping, Junhui is there. He will always be there for me.  
I'm so thankful for having he in my life.

Our friends say that someday, they want to love someone like we love each other, but i think this is bullshit, because we don't love on THAT way.  
Of course i love my best friend. But sometimes people get this on the wrong way and say bad thing for us. That's why we don't stay together when there are people around.

But when we are all alone, in our dorm, i show him how thankful i am for everything that he did for me, just to hear him telling how cute and adorable i am.

 

i love when my best friend hugs me, i feel safe and comfortable;  
i love when my best friend tells a joke, they are amazing;  
i love when my best friend dances, it's the thing that we love more in the world (he's also the best dancer EVER);  
i love when my best friend sings, his voice is so soft;  
i love when my best friend goes shopping with me, he's good with clothes;  
i love when my best friend buys me food, paying is so boring;  
i love when my best friend plays with my hair, he knows i love it;  
i love when my best friend smiles, his smile is beautiful;  
i love when my best friend teaches me a new thing, he's so smart;  
i love when my best friend tries to win on video game, he knows i'm the best player;  
i love when my best friends watch horror movies with me, he is the best monster-protector i could have;  
i love when my best friend invent a new nickname for me, it's funny and cute;

but

 

 

i also love when my best friend kisses me with his sweet and wild lips;  
i love when my best friend starts kissing my neck tracing me with his bites;  
i love when my best friend pushes me against the wall while whispering naughtiness on my ear;  
i love when my best friend twerks on my with his bastard smile;  
i love when my best friend takes my clothes off and pushes me down to our bed;  
i love when my best friend touches me with his delicate fingers;  
i love when my best friend discovers new frailties every time we have sex;  
i love when my best friend slaps my ass;  
i love when my best friend binds and lip me;  
i love when my best friend fucks me hardly and moan loudly;  
i love when my best friend goes fast then he slows down;   
i love when my best friend kneels me;  
i love when my best friend twitches my hair while i suck him;  
i love when my best friend's head fells with his sweat while slanging;  
i love when he hits his orgasm and comes inside my mouth;  
i love how he says my name with a small and suffer whisper:

"oh, Minghao"

I just don't like when we have to lie and tell them that we are "only friends"...  
Because, how we used to say:

Junhui and i are best friends, the best and more connected i would say.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh.. my first story here? ive already posted on wtt, if u wanna follow me one of my acc is @wonwuu
> 
> thanks!


End file.
